1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of navigation systems, and, more specifically, this disclosure pertains to the field of determining a position of a remote object via one or more mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, determining a position of an end of a starting line of a sailboat race included maneuvering and/or positioning a vessel to a point proximate to the end of the starting line. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a vessel 1010 may include a position device (e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and processor) that may determine a position of an antenna included in or coupled to the position device, where vessel 1010 is positioned proximate to staff 1210 which is used to form a first end of a starting line 1310. As shown, staff 1210 may be mounted on a vessel 1110 (e.g., a race committee boat). A second end of starting line 1310 is formed using object 1220 (e.g., a buoy, a floating tetrahedron, a vessel, etc.). As illustrated in FIG. 1B, vessel 1010 is positioned proximate to object 1220 which is used to form the second end of starting line 1310. After two positions respectively corresponding to the two ends of starting line 1310 are determined, a distance to starting line 1310 may be determined from another position of vessel 1110.
One or more issues may be or become problematic when utilizing one or more systems and/or methods of the past. In one example, a starting area may be “crowded”. For instance, the starting area may be “crowded” with multiple vessels, such as vessels 1010-1018, and an amount of time may not exist for one or more of the multiple vessels 1010-1018 to determine the two ends of the line. In a second example, one or more ends of the starting line may be moved by the race committee, and an amount of time may not exist for one or more of the multiple vessels 1010-1018 to determine the two ends of the line. For instance, the race committee may move object 1220 from a first position to a second position and start a race shortly (e.g., one to five minutes) after moving object 1220 from the first position to the second position. In another example, multiple starts may occur, and a vessel may not be allowed near the starting area until the vessel's starting sequence.
Also in the past, determining a position of a point and/or area of interest (e.g., a landmark, a structure that “looks interesting”, a remote object, etc.) at a distance was not possible for some (e.g., tourists, non-locals, etc.). For example, a family could be driving along a highway and spot a structure at a distance. Not knowing where and what the structure at the distance is, the family may not know where the structure at the distance is. For instance, structure 2010, as illustrated in FIG. 2, may not be known and/or its location may not be known to some.
While one or more embodiments, examples, and/or instances described may be susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the disclosure is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of this disclosure. Moreover, some of the drawings and/or illustrations are not drawn to scale and are drawn and/or illustrated to show and/or demonstrate by way of example as may be expressed via drawings and/or illustrations.